VIRUS AND OTHER INFECTION-ASSOCIATED CANCERS RESEARCH PROGRAM PROGRAM CODE: VOIC PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Virus and Other Infection-associated Cancer (VOIC) Research Program explores associations between microbial infections and human cancer and accelerates clinical applications of basic science findings. The program brings together 27 outstanding investigators from four different schools focused on cancer-associated microbial pathogens, immunology, and translational and implementation science. The previously designated ?Molecular Virology? research program was most recently ranked Outstanding to Exceptional, with strong research in nearly all human tumor viruses. In recognition of the emerging and important role of bacteria in tumorigenesis, the program name was changed from ?Molecular Virology? to ?Virus and Other Infection- associated Cancers? (VOIC). In the current funding period, VOIC program accomplishments include improved understanding of underlying causal relationships between microbial infections and human cancer that has provided new mechanism-based insights for therapeutic and preventive cancer interventions, including vaccines. The link between microbial infections and cancer is well established for seven human tumor viruses that cause up to ~15% of all human cancer. Nine program members study human tumor viruses, contributing fundamental insights into latency, cell growth, and carcinogenesis. Current research also focuses on a better understanding of the role of human papillomaviruses (HPV) in oropharyngeal cancer, as well as immune responses to viral infections?research that will assist with the development of effective vaccines. Since emergence of the HIV/AIDS pandemic and its associated cancers, the VOIC program has aimed to understand basic mechanisms of HIV infection, pathogenesis, and immune modulation to develop strategies to decrease the significant cancer burden associated with HIV. VOIC has been at the forefront in defining a shift in cancers from classic AIDS-defining cancers to non?AIDS-defining cancers in aging patients on long-term antiretroviral therapy (ART). Nine program members work at the interface of HIV/AIDS and cancer, performing both basic and translational research towards a cure and a vaccine, as well as advancing clinical trials. Bacterial associations with human cancer have been frequently observed in gastric cancer, colorectal cancer, and gallbladder cancer, but causal relationships are less well understood. To foster research in this important area, five program members were recruited to VOIC to study the human microbiome and cancer and translate microbiome research from mouse to human disease. In addition, the Yale Cancer Center (YCC) funded two pilot grants in the microbiome and cancer, and established a microbiome biobank for colorectal-cancer patients that will be a valuable resource for basic and translational research. VOIC members published 333 cancer- related papers (July 1, 2012-June 1, 2017) of which 11% were intraprogrammatic and 23% interprogrammatic. VOIC cancer research funding totals $10.3M (direct) of which $9.4M is peer reviewed, a 24% increase in peer-reviewed funding relative to the last submission in 2012.!